Ever After High
by MusicalMelodyRoses
Summary: I do not own anything from this. All rights to the rightful owners of Ever After High. There is no certain summary. But the story starts off with parents day. You will just have to read this story to find out what happens.
1. Parents Day (Part one)

**Ever After High**  
**Taking place in the Fairytale World, Ever After High is based on the lives of the teenage children of fairytale characters who are supposedly destined to follow in their parents' footsteps in order keep their stories alive throughout the generations. People think that if they don't, these stories supposedly will cease to exist and the characters will disappear into oblivion. This controversial problem is the core conflict of the story**

* * *

_No one knew what was going to becoming to Ever After High. No one at knew what was going to be happening to the group of Rebels and Royals. What was going to be happening? No. This was not the time to know what was going to be happening. Every student in Ever After High has feared this day. The day...That their parents were going to becoming to school and following them around. Yes. It was Parents Day at School. Everyone didn't want to happen. But it was up to Headmaster Grimm to let them know that today was parents day, and that they would be arriving in an hour. Let's hope that all the students are ready to deal with their parents. And now the chapter begins ~ Female Narrator._

* * *

Headmaster Grimm was in his office. He didn't know how to tell the students that it was Parents Day. He was going to tell them an hour before their parents were going to show up. He wanted to laugh about how the students would react to know that they had one hour to look their best, or their worst. He sat down in his chair with a sigh and looked for his speaker. He looked over for the announcements and lucky the only thing on that list was Parents day and the lunch for the day. He coughed and then all off a sudden Lizzie Hearts walks into his office and he looks up from the paper and looks at her. Everyone knew that Lizzie Hearts is the daughter of the Queen of Hearts from Alice and Wonderland. But even so, headmaster Grimm is still scared of her for some reason. Everyone believes it's because she would want someone to cut off his head like her mother had. Headmaster Grimm was wondering why she was in here. He hid behind his chair.

"L-Lizzie Hearts, What can I do for you today?" Headmaster Grimm asked her.

"You were late on the announcements and so I came to see what was for lunch." Lizzie answered looking at him with her head tilted to the side.

"If you leave, I can get to it" Headmaster Grimm said. As soon as he said that Lizzie Hearts left his office and she walked back to class. To make sure no one comes back into his office he had to go and lock the door. He stood up straight and walked back to his desk and pressed the 'on' button. "Welcome students of another day here at Ever After High. For the main course of lunch of the day, it is Chicken Salad with fresh fruits. and in an hour your parents will be showing up for Parents Day. So everyone have a wonderful fairy tale day!" Milton Grimm, the headmaster of the school said.

All of the students of Ever After High were all in shock that their parents would be coming to them. They didn't want that to happen. As much as anyone loves their parents, these students were not ready to see their parents again. It's only been four moths into the school year that they were away from home. They all saw their parents before they left their homes. To add more, they were all going to meet each other parents. That was something they really didn't want. Those who were rebels are worried on what their parents are going to say on, why they weren't going to follow their parent's foot steps like they were suppose to.

"I can't let my mom know I'm not going to become the next Evil Queen!" Raven Queen said to her best friends Madeline Hatter.  
"What am I going to do, Maddie!" Raven sighed.

"Just tell her the truth, you don't want to poison Apple White" Madeline Hatter, also know as Maddie by her friends.

"Maddie, I don't know if I can do that. We are talking about my mother, the Evil Queen." Raven said looking at Maddie.

"Well, I gotta get ready to see my father who is a bit..crazy!" Maddie said skipping away. "JUST REMEMBER THE TRUTH IS BETTER THEN LYING!" Maddie shouted from down the hall.

"Thank Maddie" Raven laughed as she walked to her room, the one that she shares with the top Royal. Apple White, the daughter of Snow White. Her mom's wost enemy. "Hey Apple." Raven said when she saw the sick Apple White.

"Raven, I can't let my mom see me like this!" Apple said coughing.

"Apple, I'm sure the nurse can get you to feel much better if you just go down to see her. Or better yet, let me go and get her." Raven said walking out of the room to get the nurse.

As Raven was walking there was so much that was happening around her. Everyone was trying to get ready for their parents. The teachers were all watching the students from their classrooms. Everyone was setting up banners and blowing up balloons. Raven walked by everyone and soon she was stopped by Daring Charming. Raven looked at him and wondered why she stopped him. There was nothing that she had to tell him, that he didn't need to know.

"Raven, how is Apple?" He asked her. "I didn't know if I should go see her or not."

"She's fine, I'm just getting the nurse." Raven said moving around him.

"Alright then" Daring said and walked away to make sure everything was getting ready for what they wanted. To make sure that everything was perfect for their parent.s "Come on people! There is only 59 minutes left, until the arrive!" Daring said.

Raven shook her head as she kept walking to the nurses office. There was nothing more that Raven wanted to do then fetch the nurse for her sick roommate Apple White. As soon as Raven arrived, the nurse looked at her and ran to her to make sure Raven wasn't the sick one,

"I'm not sick, I swear!" Raven said backing away from the nurse. "It's Apple White." Raven added three seconds later.

"Oh! Is she your roommate?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah. She didn't want to come down to see you. So I thought I would bring you to her." Raven answered.

"That's a good friend of you Raven." The nurse said walking away to Raven's room. There the sick Apple would be better, and well enough to join everyone else.

Raven walked out of the office and from a far, there stood Dexter Charming. Daring Charming's brother. No one would've thought that Dexter would like Raven. She was evil. But what no one really understood, was that Raven didn't want to be evil. She wanted to be kind and sweet. She wanted to be her self. No one else was going to tell her that she had to be just like her mother. Everyone but, Headmaster Grimm said that if she didn't follow her story from the Story Book of Legends, she would no long exist, and neither would her story. Raven Queen has proved him wrong. She is still here, meaning she can write her own story.

"H-H-Hey Raven" Dexter said walking over to her.

"Oh, Hey Dexter. How are you?" Raven asked him.

"I'm fine and yourself?"

"Dexter, I'm good. Just wondering what my mom is going to say when I tell her that I didn't follow in her foot steps and became the next evil queen."

Raven sighed and looked at the ground. Dexter didn't know how to deal with it. He had his own story, but he has yet to know where it is. He looked around and grabbed a purple rose from a bouquet that one of the three little pigs was carrying and handed it over to Raven. She looked up from the ground to look into his eyes. She smiled and took the flower from his hand.

"Wow, Dexter this is cute. Thank you. How did you know purple was my favorite color?" Raven asked smelling the rose.

"You wear it all the time, so I thought it was your favorite color." Dexter admitted.

"Thank you again Dexter." Raven Queen said smiling and kissing his cheek.

* * *

**_Now isn't that sweet? Someone gave Raven Queen a rose, a flower meaning in most worlds, the flower of lover ~ Female Narrator_**

_Just get back to the story ~ Male Narrator._

**_Fine ~ Female Narrator._**

"Does any one else hear those voices?" Maddie asked.

* * *

Everyone stopped to look over at Raven Queen and Dexter Charming. Everyone had their mouths opened wondering what was going to happen next. Raven moved closer to Dexter and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then she ran back to her room. Everyone gasp when they saw that Dexter Charming, just got a kiss from Raven Queen. Daring Charmer walked over to look at his brother and saw that everyone stopped working. Daring looked at everyone and they all started working again and Daring wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Dexter, what happened?" Daring asked as the two brothers started walking towards his room.

"Nothing happened, Daring." Dexter said not looking at Daring. Even though Daring knew that his brother somewhat likes Raven Queen, he was still against is. "I just gave Raven a purple rose that's it." Dexter shrugged.

"You gave a rebel a rose?!" Daring exclaimed.

"She's...Raven Queen is the girl I like!" Dexter said looking at Daring. "I don't care if you disapprove or not! It's none of your business on what I do!" Dexter moved away from Daring looking at him straight in the eyes. "I like Raven Queen."

Daring looked at Dexter like he was crazy. No one in their right mind would date a rebel. His own brother liked a rebel. Daring didn't know what their dad was going to say when he was going to arrive for parents day that was happening in 40 minutes. Dexter looked at his brother standing tall and not being scared. He was going to tell Raven Queen how he felt. Daring didn't want anyone to know that his brother was going to be dating a rebel. It was bad enough that Ashlynn Ella is dating Hunter Huntsmen. That made Ashlynn a rebel now. Daring didn't want his own brother to become a rebel too. The rebels were growing their numbers by now having Ashlynn on their side.

"No. You will not date Raven Queen. She is a rebel, you are a royal. You are going to be following your story line. It is what we are suppose to do." Daring said. "No bother of mine will become a rebel because of some girl. It's bad enough Ashlynn is already a rebel now since she is dating Hunter Huntsmen." Daring added after walking to the window and then looking at his brother.

"You can not tell me what I can and can not do Daring!" Dexter shouted. He walked to the door and closed the door leaving Daring alone in his room.

* * *

Raven Queen arrived in her room and the healthy Apple White was looking at her. Apple gets away from the Nurse who was still there and looked at Raven. In Raven's hand was the purple rose that Dexter Charming gave her. Apple took the rose from Raven's hands and looked at it. She smiled as she placed Raven's rose in a vase. The nurse walked over and takes Raven's hand and places her in a chair as they both looked at her.

"Raven, what happened?" Apple asked looking at Raven.

"Dexter...Charming gave me the rose...and I kissed him on the cheek." Raven said looking at Apple in the eyes.

"You did what!?" Apple exclaimed.

"I kissed Dexter on the cheek as a thank you for the rose." Raven said shaking her head and burying her face into her hands.

"Oh Raven. Dexter Charming has the biggest crush on you!" Apple squealed.

"But Apple..." Raven started to say.

"Oh! That would make you either a Royal or him a Rebel. It's going to be just like Ashylnn and Hunter though." Apple cuts off Raven.

"Apple..." Raven said looking at her.

"Yes Raven?"

"I don't know if I would want to do that..yet."

* * *

_**Looks like Raven Queen has a choice to make, if she becomes a Royal she will have to follow her destiny, that she already said she was going to rewrite on legacy day. ~ Female Narrator**_

_I don't think that's how its going to work. Dexter would become a Rebel. ~ Male Narrator. _

"What's this about Raven Queen and Dexter?" Maddie said looking up at the ceiling in her room, hearing the Narrators talk.

_**Can she really hear us? ~ Female Narrator**_

_Yes. She is from Wonderland. Her dad is the Mad Hatter. ~ Male Narrator_

"Did Dexter ask out Raven Queen?!" Maddie said jumping up and down.

**_No. Not Yet. We have to find out. _**

"That's so unfair though!" Maddie whined.

_Back to the story. _

* * *

**How will Parent day go? Will Raven Queen and Dexter Charming actually date? What will everyone think once those two start dating? Will anyone else come out with secrets that no one knew? How will C.A Cupid feel once she finds out that the guy she had a crush on starts dating Raven Queen? Will C.A Cupid find a way to take back what was hers? Was Dexter Charming ever going to be C.A Cupid? Read, Review to read more on what's going to happen next~ Looking forward to your reviews~**


	2. Parents Day (Part Two)

Apple White was looking Raven Queen. No one knew what was going to be happening between Raven Queen and Dexter Charming. Now that Apple knows that Raven likes Dexter, what will be happening. Raven looked at Apple and shook her head. She didn't want to become a Royal. She was going to stay a Rebel. Dexter, he would have a choice in the matter if he wanted to stay Royal or become a Rebel.

"Raven...What's wrong?" Apple asked looking at Raven.

"I don't want to become a royal Apple, you know this. The reason why I am a a rebel is because I don't want to follow my story line. I want to be myself. I'm sorry Apple, but it's to late to sign the book of legends." Raven said looking out the window.

"But Raven, who will poison my apple?" Apple said walking over to Raven. "If it's not going to be you, then my story won't be completed. I won't have a story to go on if you are not in it!" Apple cried.

"Apple, You can have your own story now. You won't have to live with-" Raven started to say.

"But I already said I was going to follow in my mom's footsteps!" Apple said looking at Raven.

Raven walked over to Apple and smiled at her. "You know, You don't have to follow in the footsteps of your mother."

The two girls just looked at each other. No one would know what was happening in their room. No matter how many times these two girls would talk, Apple could never get Raven to follow their story. Apple White, the daughter of Snow White and Raven Queen the daughter of the Evil Queen. Their stories were meant to combine. But Raven Queen, who is also the daughter of the Good King, doesn't want to be the next evil queen. She wants to write her own story, and so she is. This is the chance that she can shine. Raven Queen is the leader of the Rebels. Apple White is the leader of the Royals. Will anything else go wrong?

* * *

_Oh I hope not ~ Male Narrator  
_

**_Well, something might, and something might not. We have to wait and see. Parent day is 30 minutes away. ~ Female Narrator._**

"What's going to happen?" Maddie piped.

_Nothing ~ Male Narrator _

"You guys are hiding something, and I wanna know what that something is!" Maddie demanded as she was getting ready for her dad to come to parents day.

**_Back to the story ~ Female Narrator_**

* * *

"There's only 10 minutes left!" One of the little pigs screamed.

Everyone looked around and they all ran to their rooms as they started screaming saying they weren't ready for their parents to come to the school. They all ran to their rooms to change their clothes. No one would have ever thought that Parents day would come so fast. Everyone thought that Parents day would be during Legacy day. Headmaster Grimm was in office as the parents would slowly appear in his office as they were instructed to do so. Just then, when Headmaster Grimm thought that the Evil Queen would show up, it was instead, The Good King. Raven Queen's father. The Evil Queen was too busy to deal with Parents Day. She already knew that her daughter was going to be the next evil queen so there was no point. All the parents who were in the office thought the Good King was someone else dad. No one would have thought that it was Raven Queens dad.

"Now. It's god that all of you are here now. The students are in their rooms trying to get ready for all of you to join. They did such a wonderful job decorating the halls, that I thought I should show you around after the kids are back in their classes." Headmaster Grimm said smiling at the parents.

The students all ran to their class rooms with what they thought that they had two minutes left before their parents arrived at the school. It was the class that everyone almost had together. Science and Sorcery with Rumpelstiltskin. As soon as the kids were in the class, the headmaster let the parents roam the halls to see how much hard work the kids did. Everyone, including the headmaster was in awe on how amazing the kids decorations were in the room. The kids were wondering when their parents were going to be arriving. No one knew that they were already there. Apple White looked at Raven Queen wondering how the Evil Queen was going to react that the two of them were together. Dexter Charming was also looking at Raven Queen.

The headmaster opens the door to Rumpelstiltskin's classroom. And the parents walked in. Everyone was in shock how fast their parents got to the school. Raven Queen spotted that her mother hasn't arrived and that's when she was her dad instead. She smiled to herself as she was two times happier that her dad was there and not her mother. All the parents went to stand by their children, or child. The Good King stood next to Raven. The Mad Hatter came up and hugged his daughter Maddie. Everyone who thought Maddie was a bit crazy, they haven't her father. Raven Queen looked and saw that Dexter was looking at her. She smiled and then turned her head back to pay attention to the teacher.

King Charming looked down at his son, Dexter as he saw that he was in love, or at least he liked Raven Queen. King Charming looked at Raven Queen, something about that girl makes her different from her mother, besides the fact that she wasn't giving off an evil look. That's when he knew that Raven Queen must be the girl who everyone was talking about that didn't follow her destiny into becoming the next Evil Queen. King Charming smiled to himself as Dexter did not have story yet, and he was hopping that he would find his own.

The Good King looked down at his daughter as she was drawing a heart in her notebook with the letters 'R.Q 3 D.C'. The Good King looked back and up at King Charming, he tilted his head as to ask which son it was and then he pointed to Dexter and the Good King nodded his head and looked back as his daughter and smiled as he knew that she wasn't becoming the next Evil Queen and he was very proud of her.

* * *

_**Looks like the two dads approve of their kids to date. But how will the Evil Queen react? ~ Female Narrator.  
**_

_I hope she never makes an appearance. ~ Male Narrator. _

"Who are you guys?" The Mad Hatter asked looking at the ceiling.

"Dad, those are the Narrators." Maddie whispered to her dad.

**_Another person who can hear us!? _**

_Well what did you expect? They are both crazy _

"We are not!" Both Maddie and the Mad Hatter stated.

* * *

After the class, Cedar Wood and her father Pinocchio walked over to Raven Queen and the Good King. Madeline Hatter and her father walked over to join Cedar Wood, Pinocchio, Raven Queen and the Good King. They all walked away and they went out into the town as Rumpelstiltskin was their last class. The girls thought they should go see how their new friend Ashylnn was doing in her shoe store. they walked over as they saw Cinderella, the Huntsmen, Ashylnn and Hunter all the shoe store and the girls decided to go get some lattes. They knew that Ashylnn was going to tell her mother about Hunter. They arrived at the Coffee shop and she saw Dexter Charming and his family.

"Maybe, we should come back another time" Raven said.

"No way, Raven!" Cedar stated holding onto Raven's arm. "We are going in there and getting some lattes and you will tell Dexter what you want to tell him!"

"Yeah! You should listen to Cedar since she can't lie!" Maddie stated.

"What is going on girl?" Good King asked looking at his daughter.

"Nothing dad." Raven said looking at Dexter.

"Do you like that boy?" Good King asked his daughter.

"Does she ever! She kissed him on the cheek!" Maddie said laughing.

"Maddie!" Raven hissed.

"Opps!" Maddie said running to the counter to order her latte.

"Maddie wait up!" Cedar said walking over to where Maddie is.

"You guys!" Raven whined.

"You know I'm not your mother, you can tell me anything and I won't tell her." The Good King stated.

* * *

_**Will Raven be able to tell her father? **_

_I hope so. I wonder what Cinderella and Huntsmen are going to say to Ashlynn and Hunter.  
_

**_I want to know that too._**

"How about we get back to the story!?" Maddie asked looking at the ceiling as Cedar looked up too but shook her head.

* * *

**With Ashlynn and Hunter **

"Mom, Mr. Huntsmen. We, me and Hunter want to tell you something" Ashlynn said looking at her mother and then looking at Hunter who nodded his head. " We are dating!" Ashylnn said.

"You are what!?" Cinderella asked shocked that her daughter who date someone, like Hunter.

"We are dating Mom. I love Hunter. And He understands me." Ashlynn said looking at her mom.

"What about your story? If you don't accept your faith as the next Cinderella, you will cease to exist!" Huntsmen stated.

"No dad, we won't. Raven Queen didn't accept her faith as the next Evil Queen, and she is still here. She is making her own story, and so am I! I don't want to hurt animals. I love them." Hunter stated looking at his father.

"But...How?" Cinderella asked looking at the two of them.

"I told you mom, I love him and we will create our own story together." Ashylnn said looking at her.

"What's happening at the school?" Huntsmen asked.

"As soon as Raven declared she was making her own story, there sides taken, those who want to become like their parents the Royals and the one's who don't want to, the Rebels. I was a Royal mom, and now I am a rebel." Ashylnn answered the Huntsmen question.

"I accept that you two are dating." Cinderella said smiling at her daughter.

"Me too." The Huntsmen said.

* * *

_**Well, they took that well.  
**_

_Yea..They did. Now let's see how the Good King is going to take Raven._

* * *

"Well, I am not following in mom's footsteps, and I like Dexter Charming. I guess there was something about him that I like." Raven said looking at her father.

"I see, Dexter looks like a nice boy. And I hope he's nice to you." Good King said smiling at her daughter.

"He is. I think, I really like him." Raven said after taking a sip from her latte.

"How about we go over there, so you can talk to Dexter and I can talk to his dad?" Good King said smiling at Raven.

"Ummm, sure" Raven said blushing a bit. She didn't know why they had to go over there.

The two of them started walking over to Dexter and his dad, Daring wasn't with them, since he was with their mother. Raven waved a bit to Dexter. King Charming nodded and stood up and offered his seat to Raven Queen and she smiled and took the seat. She still held her cup. She looked as she watch the dad's walk away. She didn't know what was going on and neither did Dexter.

* * *

_**Let's see what the two dad's are going to talk about~  
**_

* * *

"Hello King Charming" Good King said.

"Hello to you too, Good King." King Charming said.

"I want to talk about Raven and Dexter."

"What about them?"

"Has Dexter said anything, about Raven I mean."

"Yeah, he said she was amazing, and nothing like her mother, and that he really liked her and was really happy that she didn't become the next evil queen."

"I see, well Raven really likes him"

"And Dexter likes Raven"

The two fathers looked at each other and then they knew that something was going to happen between those kids, and they didn't want to be around it when they told each other on how they felt. The two Kings got up and walked over to the two love birds. The Good King looked down and signaled Dexter to follow him. Dexter got up and followed the Good King.

"Now Dexter, I know that we really don't know each other very well, but if you hurt my daughter, there will be some issues, Raven is my precious Princess, and I don't want anything to happen to her. Understand?" The Good King said looking at Dexter.

"Y-Y-Yes Sir." Dexter said nodding his head.

Everyone soon started heading back to the school for another announcement. They were all in the halls of the school wondering what Headmaster Grimm was going to say next. Headmaster Grimm cleared his throat before he had to announce about the Parents Day Ball that happens at the end of every Parents Day day.

"Alright. Hello Students and Parents, to end off this great, magical day, there will be a Parents Day ball in the ballroom, with Melody Piper supplying the music. Now have fun and see you at 7 o'clock for the ball." Headmaster Grimm said and sighed as soon as he was done with his announcement.

Raven Queen took her dad's hand to show him to her room, the room she shares with Apple White. They walked in and they saw that Apple White was in the room with her Mom, Snow White. The two parents nodded their heads at each other and smiled as the two girls greeted each other. That was when Snow White asked to talk to Good King outside. When they walked outside Snow White looked at the Good King.

"Apple, is a bit upset that Raven won't follow their story together." Snow White said.

"Raven didn't want to because she didn't want to be like her mother" The Good King said looking at Snow White.

"Yes, I know that. That's what I told Apple, and now she seems to understand." Snow Said smiling at the Good King.

The two girls placed on their dresses and walked out of the room. Raven Queen placed and arm through her dad's. It was 7 o'clock and they were ready to go to the ball. Briar Beauty was with her mother, Sleeping Beauty. Apple walked over to Briar and they both walked out on to the dance floor where they can dance. Raven looked around until she saw Poppy O'Hair. Raven walked over and started talking to her. Poppy was Rebel since she was the first born, but didn't tell anyone and so she became a Rebel in the way and let her sister Holly O'Hair become the next Rapunzel.

"Hey Poppy." Raven said smiling.

"Hey Raven, I love your dress and your hair! Who did your hair?" Poppy asked.

"I did." Raven said.

"It's amazing, you wanna work with me at the hair salon?"

"Really?"

"Yeah why not."

"Sure, I could help you out."

"Thanks Raven"

Dexter walked over to Raven Queen and tapped her on the shoulder. Raven looked and saw Dexter, she smiled and he brought her out onto the dance floor. It was a slow song and the two of them started dancing, they were the second couple on the dance floor. The first couple on the floor was Ashylnn Ella and Hunter Huntsmen. Everyone looked as they saw those two couples dance together. Sparrow Hood looked at Duchess Swan who was busy trying to plan out a plan on how she can make it to the number one spot of the popularity list.

"Duchess-" Sparrow started to say , but then he looked and saw C.A Cupid, and she looked really beautiful. He walked over to C.A Cupid and held out his hand. "Cupid would you like to dance with me?" Sparrow asked.

"I'm waiting for Dexter to ask me to dance!" C.A. Cupid said shaking her head. not wanting to dance with anyone. She had the biggest crush on Dexter.

"That's not going to happen C.A." He stated.

"And why not?"

"He's dance with Raven Queen."

"Raven...Queen..."

"Yea."

Sparrow Hood saw how upset and mad she was, so he started to walk away and then he bumped into Briar. She looked at him and she shook her head as she wanted to party before sleeping for over a thousand years. Sparrow held out his hand and she smiled and took his hand as they started dance. Everyone looked and they all started dancing. All the parents watched their kids have a great time. No one was going to stop them. The parents all headed out without their kids knowing. But there was going to be gifts for each of them from their parents.

There was one thing that they didn't see coming. It was the kiss between Raven Queen and Dexter Charming.


	3. Raven Queen and Dexter Charming

_**Parents day is now over and everyone had seen Raven Queen and Dexter Charming kiss. Will this spark more of a chance that people will fight? ~ Female Narrator **_

* * *

Raven Queen that night was laying awake in her bed. She couldn't believe that she just had her first kiss with Dexter Charming. She could feel her face getting redder at the thought of her and Dexter now being a couple. She sat up in bed and shook her head. Raven couldn't fall asleep that night. Something was bothering her. She knew that she liked Dexter, and that Dexter liked her. She sighed as she got up and looked out her window. She wondered if Dexter was having the trouble to sleep like she was. She sat on the window sill and closed her eyes as she was thinking of Dexter.

* * *

Dexter Charming was walking around his room that night. Hunter Huntsman looked at him and wondered what was going on through Dexter's head. Everyone in the whole school saw a Rebel and Royal kiss that night. Everyone knew that Ashlynn and Hunter were dating, but no one thought that Dexter and Raven were dating. What they didn't know was that, Dexter and Raven weren't dating at all. Dexter looked at Hunter.

"How can I ask her out?" Dexter said plopping onto his bed.

"Well, you already kissed, maybe tell her you want to go out with her and be a couple." Hunter suggested.

"Do you think she will say yes?" Dexter asked.

"Maybe. I mean she wouldn't have kissed back if she didn't like you back."

"That's true"

* * *

_This seems to be in an issue ~ Male Narrator  
_

**_Oh yes, because Dexter Charming doesn't know how to ask out Raven Queen ~ Female Narrator_**

_Do you have to say it so sarcastically ~ Male Narrator  
_

"Will you two shut up!" Maddie said sitting up in her bed. Madeline Hatter had just fallen asleep when the Narrators bickering woke her up from her Wonderland dream.

_She started- ~ Male Narrator_

"I don't care who started it! I just want some piece and quiet!" Maddie shouted to her ceiling. Her roommate, Kitty Cheshire looked over at Maddie and looked up at the ceiling too.

"Are they fighting again?" Kitty Cheshire asked.

"Yes and I'm trying to get some sleep." Maddie said laying back down in her and closing her eyes.

* * *

Raven Queen had fallen asleep at the window sill and she looked around and saw that she was covered with a blanket and she wondered who on earth did that. She looked around and saw that her roommate Apple White was gone. Today was a Saturday and they didn't have any classes. Raven sat up and stretched. Then she heard a knock at the door and the door opened to reveal Madeline Hatter, Kitty Cheshire and Lizzie Hearts. Raven was a bit confused on why the characters of Wonderland were all in her room. She knew that Lizzie was a Royal but she didn't know why she was in her room.

"What's going on?" Raven finally asked.

"Well, we heard that something big is going to happen and we came to get you ready for it!" Maddie squealed.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked as Maddie dragged her to her closet to change her clothes.

"It's about you and Dexter." Lizzie announced sitting on Raven's bed.

"What do you mean about me and Dexter?" Raven asked as Kitty was doing her hair.

"Well, he wants to talk to you, or so I heard" Kitty said with her famous Cheshire grin.

"Kitty! What did you do!" Raven asked turning around looking at Kitty in the face.

"I was just overhearing something from my cat nap in her beams of the school when Dexter was walking under talking to Hunter Huntsman." Kitty answered honestly.

* * *

_**Flash back **_

_**"Hunter, I'm really worried about what she's going to say" Dexter said looking at the flowers that he had picked out for Raven. **_

_**"Dude, You'll do fine. I promise." Hunter said holding hands with Ashlynn Ella. **_

_**"Yea Dex, I'm sure Raven will day yes. She really likes you. And Raven is super sweet and you two will make a great couple!" Ashlynn squealed. **_

_**End of Flash Back**_

* * *

"Ashylnn said that about me?" Raven asked Kitty.

"Yeah." Kitty nodded her and went back to doing Raven's hair.

"That was really nice of Ashylnn to say that." Raven said looking into the mirror. She closed her eyes as she let Kitty do her hair.

After Kitty was done with Raven's hair she smiled at the wonderful curls that she made in her hair. Raven opened her eyes and looked at herself. Raven loved her hair. Raven turned around and hugged Kitty. Even though Kitty isn't one for hugs. Raven pulled away and placed on her normal outfit she wears everyday. Maddie clapped her hands and danced around all bonkers like.

"Maddie, what are you doing?" Raven asked.

"Giving you some...WONDERLAND GOOD LUCK!" Maddie answered.

"I didn't know there was such thing..." Raven said looking at her.

Lizzie Hearts walks over and whispers in Raven's ear, "That's because it only exist within the people of Wonderland. Just accept it." Lizzie said smiling when she pulled away from whispering in Raven's ear.

"I see that. Well, Maddie thank you for the wonderland good luck. I know for sure that it will bring me some good luck today." Raven stated smiling at Maddie.

"YAY!" Maddie cheered.

Raven rolled her eyes as she walked out of her room to the garden where she was going to be looking for Dexter. She hopped that he would show up and talk to her about last night. She didn't know that he was going to become a rebel and they were going to be their happy ever after,no matter what. Raven sat down on the bench and looked at the sky. It was a wonderful blue sky, there was not a single cloud in the sky. i guess that's what would happen if you lived in the Fairy Tale world. Raven closed her eyes as she let the warm air circle around her as she was waiting for Dexter.

Dexter walks over and looks over at Raven sitting on the bench. She was just so perfect sitting there. Dexter couldn't believe that last night they finally kissed. He was dreaming about that kiss his whole time he has known Raven Queen. Dexter cleared his throat as he walked towards Raven. Dexter sat next to his Raven. She opened her eyes when she sensed that someone was next to her. She looked over and smiled at him and moved a bit closer.

"H-Hi Raven" Dexter said to her.

"Hiya Dexter" Raven said smiling at him. She didn't know how this was going to turn out. She did know, for a fact that she wanted Dexter to be her prince charming.

"I.I wanted to ask you something"

"Yes?"

"Will you be..."

* * *

_What's going to happppppen! ~ Male Narrator  
_

**_He is going to ask Raven Queen! ~ Female Narrator._**

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! We are trying to eavesdrop!" Maddie hissed at the Narrators.

"Who is she talking to?" Apple White asked.

"The Narrators." Kitty Cheshire answered.

"The who?" Bria Beauty asked. Bria Beauty, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, Bria has vowed to party as long as she can before she has to sleep for a 100 years.

"The Narrators Silly, they like to butt into our lives and make silly comments." Maddie answered Bria's question.

"Uh. um..Okay." Cedar said nodding her head. "What did they say?"

"The male one asked what's going to happen, and then the female one said that Dexter was going to ask Raven Queen, but we know for sure that he didn't ask yet." Maddie said.

* * *

"Will I what?" Raven asked looking at Dexter.

"Will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" Dexter asked her.

"Dex...YES!" Raven said hugging Dexter.

* * *

What no one knew, was that special someone was watching in a near by tree seeing that she had the biggest crush on Dexter. C.A Cupid. The transfer student from Monster High. She always had a crush on Dexter since the first day she has arrived at the school. She knew that Dexter liked Raven Queen, but C.A always hopped that the crush on Raven Queen would go away so she can finally have Dexter to herself. C.A looked and saw that she was never going to get to have Dexter now that Dexter and Raven Queen were a couple.

"Dexter...Why did you choose such an evil girl to be with!" C.A Cupid said to herself.

Her heart was now crushed. The daughter of Eros was no longer the Cupid of Love. She was now going to drop everything to get what she wants. And what She wants is Dexter Charming. And No one...And She means No one is going to get in her way to break those two up. They shouldn't be together, just like how Hunter and Ashlynn shouldn't be together. C.A Cupid, is now going to start her evil plan to break those two up.

* * *

_I hope C.A Cupid isn't really going to do anything bad to Raven Queen. _

**_Raven Queen stole her man!_**

_Dexter didn't even know he belonged to C.A Cupid!  
_

**_So?_**

_it doesn't count if only one person knows that they are together!  
_

**_I wonder what is really going to happen!?_**

_I just hope that no one gets badly hurt that they have to be expelled from the school._


	4. CA Cupid and the poison apple

As everyone was happy for Dexter and Raven, there was just one girl who wasn't happy. C.A Cupid. The first day she arrived to Ever After High she was head-over-heels for Dexter Charming, but now that he was taken by...Raven Queen everything was going to get a little freaky around Ever After High. Raven was busy doing something that she never thought that she could do. She was getting ready for the day. Apple White was happy that Raven Queen was happy. There was a knock at their door. Apple opened the door and there stood non-other then C.A Cupid. Apple White was a bit confused on why C.A Cupid was in their room.

"Hey Raven" Cupid said to Raven Queen.

"Hi Cupid." Raven said grabbing her bag and ready to head to go look for Dexter.

"So, I heard you and Dexter got together..."

"Yes...Why are you telling me this?"

Raven left the room, but C.A Cupid started to follow Raven and whispered in her ear "I will get at you for taking Dex away from me" And with that C.A Cupid was gone. Raven didn't seem a bit scared at first, but on the inside Raven was a bit worried on what C.A Cupid meant.

"Raven!" Dexter called walking over to her.

"Hi Dex." Raven said smiling at her boyfriend. She knew that nothing was going to get in the way of her and him getting together.

"Are you ready for our lunch date?" He asked.

"Sure am" Raven said holding on to his hand.

* * *

**_Wait I thought this was going to be about C.A Cupid? _**

_Oh right...Let's go have a look at what she could be planning for Raven Queen._

* * *

C.A Cupid was walking around the school trying to find out how she can have Dexter to herself again. Maybe she can place something evil and dark into Raven's locker and say it's from Dexter! C.A Cupid laughed, not just any laugh and evil laugh. Everyone stopped and looked at C.A Cupid. They all knew her to be the one that didn't have a side like the one that was showing right now.

"Stop your staring.." Cupid said walking to her room to lay out a plan that no one would see coming.

Inside her room Cupid came up with a great way to get Dexter back again. Cupid made a book appear and it was the tale of Snow White and the seven...whatever. Cupid flipped through the pages to find out what she can do. And then the idea came to her when the Evil Queen gave Snow white the poison apple. C.A Cupid knew what she wanted to and she was going to give Raven the poison apple. No one knew what was going to be happening. Cupid went around trying to figure out what the potion was to make the apple poisonous.

After a while looking through the books of the forbidden section of the library, the dark magic section. C.A Cupid started making the potion and grabbed the apple. She took the apple and made an evil laugh. There was one person who saw everything that was happening. Apple White. Apple saw how weird C.A Cupid was acting and followed her when she wasn't looking. Apple couldn't believe that C.A Cupid was going to use the poison apple on Raven. Cupid made another evil laugh.

"There is going to be no one who will be able to wake up Raven after this!" Cupid laughed.

Apple ran out of the room towards where she thinks that Raven and Dexter are going to be. Apple had to get there before C.A Cupid did. There was no way that Apple would let one of her best friends get poisoned because Cupid is jealous. Apple made it but she was dragged into the bushes by Blondie Locks. Apple looked at her friends who were watching the whole date.

"Look...Someone has to stop Cupid!" Apple said whispering.

"Why?" Ceder Wood asked.

"She has an apple for Raven!" Apple exclaimed.

"That's..sweet" Cerise Hood said looking at Apple and then went back to watching Raven.

"It's a poison apple" Apple said sighing.

"C.A Cupid wouldn't do that" Daring said.

Just then everyone watched as C.A Cupid gave an apple to Raven. Apple got up and tried to run towards them but she was too late. Raven bit into the apple and she closed her eyes. Everyone watched as Apple was right. Everyone knew the tale of Snow White. Cupid must've did the same thing and then Dexter was shaking Raven awake.

"Come on Raven" Dex said looking at her. He then looked at Cupid. "I'm taking this apple and going to Headmaster Grim" Dexter took the apple and went straight to the headmaster's office. Once he was there he opened the doors and placed the apple on his desk. "C.A Cupid poisoned this apple and gave it to Raven."

"Cupid wouldn't do anything like that." Headmaster Grim said.

Just then Ceder Wood walked in and Daring was carrying a sleeping Raven. "It's true headmaster. We saw everything, and you know since I'm the daughter of Pinocchio I can't lie."

"CUPID!" headmaster Grimm yelled. She walked forward and looked at him. "Explain yourself."

"She took Dexter away from me. She had to be eliminated." Cupid said.

"I don't care! Fix it"

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Only true love's kiss can break the spell, sir" Apple chimed in.

Everyone looked at Dexter and he walked over to where Raven was laying. He took a deep breathe hopping that he was the right guy to wake up Raven. He was a bit scared wondering if he was going to be able to wake up Raven. He kissed her before and he knew that they both felt sparks when they kissed. And that only happens when you find your true love. Dexter Charming leaned forward to go and wake up Raven with true love's kiss.


	5. The Kiss

As Dexter was leaning over Raven Queen something happened...Everyone looked up from Raven Queen to see that the rest of the student body came into the Headmaster's office to see what has happened. They all saw Dexter Charming run into the Headmaster's office and there was nothing that would have stopped him. Everyone was worried and that's when they saw her...Raven Queen looked dead on the couch of the headmaster's couch. Everyone was there but they all looked at C.A Cupid.

"What did she do?" Duchess Swan asked looking at C.A Cupid.

"She has poison Raven Queen..." Apple said kneeling next Dexter as he was looking at Raven Queen. "Go on Dex...Kiss her" Apple said whispering to him.

"I can't..." Dex admitted.

"What do you mean you can't?" Holly O'Hair asked. Holly O'Hair the younger (Older) twin of Poppy O'Hair. Both the daughter of Rapunzel.

"Everyone is looking" Dexter said looking at them

"What if we looked away and did something else while you kissed her. Just like you did at the Parents Day dance?" Ashlynn asked.

"Okay..." Dexter said nodding his head. He didn't know if it would really work or not. He just wanted to Raven to wake up so they can be together like they were before she ate the apple.

Everyone looked away and started talking about school, the biggest hits in music. Briar Beauty was talking about another party. This one maybe for Raven Queen and Dexter back in her dorm with the latest hits from Melody Piper. Everyone buzzed with excitement as they were ready for this party. Dexter Charming closed his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her. Once his lips made contact Raven slowly opened her eyes and she kissed Dexter back. Everyone wondered if it worked or not and so they all looked over and cheered as Raven was awake.

"PARTY IN MY DORM 7 O'CLOCK!" Briar said running out of the room. Everyone left the office to get ready.

"C.A Cupid...you stay" Headmaster Grim said looking at Cupid.

Cupid looked at Headmaster Grim as everyone else left the office. She was scared on what was going to happen to her as she had poison Raven Queen with the same apple that Raven was suppose to be poisoning Apple White with. Cupid looked down and sighed as she hopped that nothing bad was going to happen to her. Headmaster Grim looked at Cupid and shook his head at her.

"Cupid...Why did you poison Raven Queen?" Headmaster Grim asked,

"She took away Dexter Charming from me...But I realized it was wrong that I did that...Now that I see that they are meant for each other since they both like each other..." C.A Cupid said sighing as she remembered that time they had to make potions and she switched partners with Raven Queen so they can work together.

"Cupid..." Headmaster Grim said. "You will be cleaning out every potions cauldron after every class, for a month."

"A whole month!? What about the Ask Cupid show?" She asked him.

"You can't do that either."

"Fine."

C.A Cupid has left the office and went to her room where she shares with Blondie Locks. She throws herself on the bed and Blondie walks over and sits down.

"What's wrong Cupid?" Blondie asked.

"It's nothing Blondie."

"You can tell me anything."

"I know that Blondie."

"It's way better then having Ceder Wood as your roommate."

"Like I said I know that I can tell you anything, but I don't want to."

* * *

Rave and Apple were getting ready for the party and there was nothing that was going to stop them from going to Briar's party. It was going to be another party. Raven was helping Apple with her hair. In return Apple was helping Raven with her hair. They were now the best of friends ever. Apple realized that Raven's father was kind, and that was what Raven wanted. Not to be evil, like her mother.

"BRIAR!" Apple called as she entered the room.

"Hey Apple!" Briar said from the couch.

"Hey Raven..." Dexter said walking over to her.

"Hey Dex." Raven said kissing his cheek.

The two of them walked to one of the couches and sat on the bed and they started talking as Melody Piper was playing some tunes for the party. Everyone was having a blast, like they always do when Briar throws a party. Apple, Lizzie and Holly were all singing Single Laddies by Beyonce. Everyone was smiling and laughing at what a great time everyone was having.

Daring looked at Lizzie. He knew that he didn't want people to find out but he just wanted to hold her hand and kiss her just like his brother Dexter and Raven. He sighed and walked out on the balcony. Apple saw Daring walk outside and she followed him and looked at the sky.

"Daring what's wrong?" Apple asked looking at him.

"It's nothing Apple." Daring answered her.

"You know..I see it in your eyes..The way you look at Lizzie Hearts...and then when you look at Dexter's and Raven's relationship.."

"What you do mean Apple?"

"I mean, you don't have to pretend when you are around us...We are all friends here."

"I know that...but I just don't know what would happen..."

"Daring...Nothing will happen...Just...go to her.."

With those words Apple went back inside and started talking with Ashlynn and the two off them were laughing. Daring looked at the sky and sighed as he walked back inside and went to Lizzie. "Uh..Lizzie..." Daring said when he walked over to her.

"Yes Daring?" Lizzie asked when she looked at him.

"Can...I talk to you outside?"

"Sure."

The two love birds went to the balcony and Daring held on to Lizzie's hand and looked at her. "I want us...to be us around our friends..."

"Daring...What do you mean?"

"I mean...I want our relationship to be like Dex's..."

"Oh Daring...I was waiting for you to say that!"

Apple looked at the doors and saw Lizzie and Daring kissing. Apple smiled at them and then she felt herself be in a bit of pain. She didn't know what was going to be happening. Apple felt a bit lonely since she didn't have a guy. she wanted her prince charming. Well, maybe not a Charming. She walked out of the room and walked around the school. She bumped into...


	6. Apple and Humphrey Dumpty

A/N: This whole chapter will be on Apple and Humphrey and a few minor characters to make a appearance. But this will be about their budding love. and it might lead into something more. There will be no Narrators in this chapter.

* * *

Apple bumped into none other then Humphrey. Apple looked at him as he looked back into her eyes. They only looked at each other. Apple knew that Humphrey was a Rebel. He was the son of Humpty Dumpty. Humphrey was looking back into her eyes. There was no way that Humphrey knew they looked so beautiful. He was always in the Mirror Lab that he really didn't pay attention to anyone besides the one other person who was in the Mirror Lab with him. Dexter Charming. That was who Humphrey was looking for. Apple blinked a bit and slightly felt her cheeks get red. Humphrey was always so flustered whenever he was around Apple White, like he is now. There was no way that he knew what to tell her.

"Humphrey...Sorry for bumping into you." Apple said finally saying something.

"It's...It's okay Apple. It was my fault." Humphrey said smiling at her.

"You know, you can still make Briar's party." Apple said pointing to the bedroom.

"Ahh, no that's okay. I was just hopping to catch Dex, to see if he can help me in the Mirror Lab."

"I can help you, if you want. I've always wanted to learn what to do. And you are really good with all the Mirrors."

"You want to help me?"

Apple nods her head and Humphrey couldn't help but smile to himself. So, Apple and Humphrey were walking to the Mirror Lab, they were talking about all the hard homework they are getting since it was getting close to Spring Break. When they arrived Apple went to the windows as you can see the whole campus from the top of the the castle. There was so many wonderful things that get to happen during the time of the of the party that Briar was having. Apple smiled as she felt closer to the night time sky.

"It's so beautiful." Apple said,

Humphrey smiled as he saw Apple having fun looking at the night time sky. "It is. Now how about we get started to set up for tomorrow's MirrorCast News?" He asked Apple.

"Sure Humphrey." Apple nodded her head.

There was so much that the two got done, they talked and they laughed and there was nothing more better then just hanging out. Both of them didn't know that morning was approaching them. Apple suddenly yawned and she fell asleep at the table in the Mirror Lab. Humphrey looked over at Apple and placed a blanket on her as he continued to finish up the work. It was going on 7:30am when Dexter came up to the Mirror Lab. He looked around and saw a passed out Humphrey and a passed out Apple White. He shook his head and walked over to Humphrey.

"Hey...Humphrey wake up it's, 7:30am" Dexter said shaking him.

"I'm up!" Humphrey said sitting up and looked at Dexter. "Hey Dex." Humphrey added as soon as he fixed his glasses. "Oh I have to wake up Apple." Humphrey said getting up from the floor. He went over to her and started to shake her gently. "Apple, time to wake up now." Humphrey said.

She sat up and yawned and saw Dexter in the room too. She looked over at Humphrey and smiled. "Did we finish?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. She didn't know if they did or not. There was nothing more that she thought could happen to her.

"Yeah Apple, we finished and fell asleep after we finished." Humphrey told her.

"That's good." Apple said as she smoothed out her dress. "Humphrey want to come with me to get a hocus latte?" Apple asked.

"Sure Apple I would like that." Humphrey said walking with Apple to the shop.

Some of the other classmates were watching as Apple and Humphrey have left the school. Apple White and Humphrey Dumpty were now the talk of the whole school. What was happening at Ever After High? Apple White a Royal is hanging out with a Rebel. Everyone knew she does, but this was the first time anyone saw that she was really enjoying what Humphrey was saying to her. As the two of them were walking to get a hocus latte, the animals were happy that Apple was talking to another guy.

Humphrey opened the door and let Apple walked in first and then he soon followed her into the building. Apple was looking at the menu as Humphrey already knew what he wanted. The woman was waiting for Apple to pick what she wanted. Then she turned to Humphrey and he stepped forward and looked at the list.

"Can I have a triple Mocha extra foam Hocus Latte?" Humphrey asked looking at the menu.

"Triple Mocha Extra Foam!" The woman yelled in the back. "You and the girl together?"

"As friends! Umm, but yeah, I'll be paying for both our drinks." Humphrey said.

Apple walked over. "I'll have a vanilla swirl extra foam" Apple said smiling.

"Vanilla Swirl Extra Foam!" The woman said. "That will be $10.40 please" She told them.

Humphrey paid for the drinks and Apple that he was really nice and maybe that he can be here Prince Charming. Apple was still having doubts about what her density will be like. She didn't think that Humphrey was really going to be paying for their drinks. It was nice that he was doing that. After he got his change they stood to the side to let the other people order their drinks. Apple looked at Humphrey. He was a kind, sweet, nice. There was nothing more about that Apple wished in a guy.

"Triple Mocha Extra Foam and Vanilla Swirl Extra Foam!" The woman said calling out their drinks.

Humphrey went over to get their drinks as Apple was looking for a place for them to sit down. Apple smiled as she took her drink and she started to sip her drink slowly. It was a bit hot to drink right now, usually she gets the extra foam to cool down a bit. Humphrey smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"You know as much as I hung out with the other guys at the school, there hasn't been one that has shown me as much fun as you have" She told him.

"Really?" He asked Apple. No one ever told that to him before. "I had fun with you too.. I never knew that you know so much about the Mirror Lab." Humphrey admitted to her.

"Oh, It's not that hard. When my Mirror stopped working, I fixed it myself and I felt so proud, but I didn't know what else to tell people...I didn't know how everyone else was going to react to it."

"Apple, how would you like to work in the Mirror Lab with me and Dexter?"

"Me? Really?"

"We can use a girl like you on the team."

"I would love to, Humphrey."

The two of them finished their Lattes and headed to the school to work in the Mirror Lab to see if anyone has brought in their broken Mirror's to be fixed. There was nothing that Apple wanted to do, then to be with Humphrey. Sure Apple liked to hang out with the girls, but sometimes she's by herself now. She hoped that Humphrey will be there when she needs him to be there for her. Humphrey smiled as they were walking up to the tower where the Mirror Lab was.

* * *

Apple and Humphrey looked around the Mirror lab and saw that Dexter wasn't there and that he was probably with his brother or Raven or totally doing something else. They had the Mirror Lab to themselves. Apple bit her lip. Something was different about Humphrey, when she was near him her stomach would have butterflies in them. And now she knows that the felling is. She heard Raven talk about it to Maddie. Apple White liked liked Humphrey Dumpty. That was shock to her when she first found out about it. Apple was always worried about what was going to happen if she ever told Humphrey how she felt about him. Then an idea poped into her head.

Apple looks at him and takes a deep breathe and starts to sing a song. "Wise men say only fools rush in, But I can't help falling in love with you, Shall I say would it be a sin. If I can't help falling in love with you, Like a river flows To the sea So it goes Some things are meant to be."

Humphrey looked at Apple took her hand in his hand and pulled her close to his chest. He looked into her eyes and kissed her lips. He always had a crush on her and he wouldn't know how to tell her. But now that he has told her that she liked him too and that she was in love with him. He was really happy about. That he hoped that no one would take her away from him. Apple felt his lips touch her lips and she was blushing as she never been kissed like that before. She was in a bit of shock but she tried to kiss him back. Apple pulled away from the kiss.

"Humphrey.." Apple said looking into his eyes.


	7. More Sweets Please

_**A/N: This will have the characters from the books who are not in the show, so I don't know how to act. But they will all be OOC. Because it will be more fun like that. This chapter will have a few that are not in the show, but in the books. Enjoy. **_

* * *

It was the next day at Ever After and everyone was talking about how wonderful Apple and Humphrey are together. The one thing that everyone was wondering about was when did it happen? Was it a secret from everyone or was it just a brand new blossoming relationship. Well no one cared really. Everyone was only talking about the party that Briar threw. There was nothing that students enjoyed more then a simple party to spice some things up.

* * *

_**Well, it seems like we know who is going to be alone now. ~Female**_

_Don't go making assumptions. Everyone here has met someone they love. ~Male_

**_Then what about Rosabella Beauty? _**

_Briar's Cousin? What about her?_

**_Where is-_**

"Will you both shut up!" Maddie shouted at the ceiling.

"What are they doing this time?" Kitty asked from her sleeping spot.

"Talking about Rosa"

"What about her?"

"I don't know. She is a bit crazy!"

"You are telling me"

_**Says the girls from wonderland**_

_Leave them alone. _

**_Well why not we go and see what Rosabella is up to anyways!_**

_Fine by me!_

* * *

Rosabella was in line for lunch looking at the sweets. Rosabella had a secret sweet tooth. No one knew about it, but none of her friends were around and so she got a piece of cake and went to sit down. No one bother Rosabella that much. She started to eat the cake, and just then Sparrow Hood walked over and strummed his guitar and Rosabella jumped and looked at him.

"Sparrow!" She yelled.

"What's Wrong~" He yelled in his singing voice.

"That is so annoying! I wish you would leave me alone!" Rosabella told him and walked away.

Rosabella went outside of the school and sat on the steps. Her cousin, Briar walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey Ros, what's up?" Briar asked.

"Nothing really." Rosabella looked at her cousin.

"What's the matter?" Briar asked when she heard the disappointment in her cousins voice.

"Bri, everything is fine. Just a bit bummed on my B minus on my test." Rosabella said.

It was kind of true. Rosabella did get a B minus on a test when she's usually a straight A student. But the truth that was really bothering Rosabella...was that she wanted a guy for herself. She knew that it wasn't going to happen. She was just a alone. She always felt alone. Maybe, if someone who liked sweets just like her...She could get along with him. She sighed and got up and walked away from her cousin. There as no way that she was going to be able to do anything now that her mine was filled with what guy she can be with. Rosabella walked into the library, that's when she spotted Gus Crumb. She saw that he was eating some sweets. She smiled at him and then moved when he was walking towards her.

She always...well sort of always had a crush on Gus. Rosabella looked at him. Gus and his cousin were the only ones who liked sweets just like herself. She was friends with his cousin. Tehhey were both roommates. Rosabella walked closer to Gus and sat down next to him. She hopped that he wouldn't noticed her. But that was the total opposite he noticed her and looked at her and started talking to her.

"Hi Rosabella." Gus said. "Would you like a piece of candy?"

"Hey Gus, and candy? Um, sure." Rosabella answered him.

Gus handed her a piece of candy and their hands touched. She could tell that her face was really red and she really hopped that he wouldn't noticed that her cheeks were red. Gus looked at her and knew that there was something probably wrong with her. He didn't know if she was sick or if she liked him. Rosabella looked at Gus and ate the piece of candy and smiled at him. That was when Gus knew that she liked him. And he didn't tell anyone but he liked her too.

"Your cheeks are red, Rosa" He said to her.

"They are? Oh..I-" Rosabella was about to say when he shook his head.

"It's okay. I kind of have a crush on you." He said to her.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I didn't know if you felt the same way, but when you blushed when our hands touched I knew that you liked me too."

"Oh Gus..."

They were both staring at each other. Gus shared his candy and sweets with her.

* * *

After a while in the library

The two of them were in the library until it was dinner time. They had so much in common more then just the two of them liking sweets. Rosabella and Gus walked into the cafeteria and they stood in line for dinner time and he grabbed a piece of cake for them to share. Rosabella was blushing so much. She knew that Gus was sweet but she didn't know that he was that sweet. He wanted them to split a piece of cake. Everyone looked over at the two of them. Some were a bit shocked to see that and others just didn't care. Rosabella smiled at Gus and he smiled back at her and some of them knew the look in their eyes. It was the look of love.

Rosabella and Gus finished their dinner and they were on to splitting the cake that Gus picked out. Rosabella smiled at Gus as she started eating the piece of cake. There was nothing more fun then sharing some sweets with someone who liked sweets. Rosabella was now more happier and she forgot about what she got on her test.

"More Sweets please?" Rosabella asked as they finished the piece of cake.

The two of them just laughed and got up walked hand and hand and threw out their trash and headed to go say good night to each other. When they arrived at Rosabella's room and he looked at her and he kissed her cheek. Then he smiled. "Did you like your sweet?" He laughed.

"I sure did. Thanks Gus." She kissed his cheek in return and she went into her room.


	8. Raven and Dexter Date two!

"Apple, what am I going to wear!" Raven Queen sighed looking at her clothes. She wanted to wear something different. But she didn't know what to wear and Apple White, her roommate would help her if she needed it.

"Just relax Raven, I can help you with everything. This is the second date. I heard a lot happens on the second date" Apple smiles.

"How can I? This is just our second date as a couple" Raven said sighing. "I don't even know where he is going to take me, so I can wear the right outfit"

Apple is just shocked that Raven would care if she was wearing the right outfit or not for a date. This is something big. "I'll be right back!" Apple rushes out of the room and heads to the one place that she knew she would find the right person.

"And then I said 'No way!'. You would never believe what he said next." A voice said from behind the door that Apple was standing in front of.

"WHAT! WHAT DID HE SAY!" Another voice said.

"He said. 'Yes way!' I am totally going to be able to do this" The first voice said.

Apple knocked on the door, and the person to answer the door was her best friend, Briar. Apple smiled and walked into the room and saw Poppy O'Hair, Rosabelle, and Holly O'Hair.

"We have an issue." Apple said.

"What is it?" Poppy asked.

"It's Raven, she is fussing over on what to wear tonight on her and Dexter's second date" Apple said sighing.

"We got this!" Briar said looking at the girls and they headed over to the Apple's room.

Everyone was helping Raven on her look for the second date. After a while, everyone agreed on a look and showed Raven the final look in the mirror. Raven couldn't believe that everyone helped her with this outfit. Apple smiled at Raven.

"There you are ready to go on your date" Apple said smiling.

"Wow, you guys did an amazing job" Raven said looking at herself when the girls were done. "You know, you guys are all amazing" Raven turned around and smiled at everyone.

"You should get your man!" Rosabelle said.

"You two are the cutest couple next to Apple and Humphrey" Poppy said.

Apple smiled at Raven. It was something that helping Raven make her smile. Even though they were suppose to be enemies and now look at them. They are the best of friends. Then it was time for Raven to go to meet with Dexter.

"Bye everyone!" Raven said as she ran out of the room to find Dexter.

* * *

In the cafeteria Dexter was sitting at a table waiting for his girlfriend...Girlfriend...He just couldn't stop thinking about how Raven Queen is his now. He was so happy that they were finally together, after he had the biggest crush on her. He was sitting at the table reading a book as his little sister, Darling came over and sat next to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Reading a book and waiting for Raven to come so we can go on our date." Dexter said to her.

"Well, where you going to take Raven?"

"Why does that concern you?"

"Because I want to know."

"It does not concern you where I take my girlfriend."

He said it out loud and he really just loved calling Raven Queen his girlfriend. Finally when he said girlfriend Raven appeared and he looked up from his book and smiled at Raven.

"Hey Dexter..." Raven said.

"H-Hey Raven. Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I've been ready for the past twenty minutes, but the girls thought I would look better in this outfit instead." She said sighing a bit.

"You look cute no matter what outfit you are wearing." Dexter got up and took her hand as they walked out of the school.

* * *

Raven and Dexter walked to Hocus Latte. They were talking about mostly school work and their homework assignments. It was their official second date, no one was going to be watching them and it made them happy. Raven was blushing a bit as she was relaxing and she was opening more and more to Dexter. It was something that Raven, herself didn't know she was doing. Dexter was doing the same. They were laughing and smiling.

"This is fun, I never thought that you were one to trick Daring like that" Raven laughed.

"It was when we were younger, and why not? Mom and dad thought that someone should change him, so I did." Dexter smiled.

"You tripped him with a rope..." Raven said between laughs.

"Well, maybe that's why he's the way he." Dexter laughed too.

It was time for them to head back to the school and Dexter walked Raven back to her room. Raven leaned in and kissed Dexter on the lips.


	9. True Love? (Part one)

_**It seems that Raven and Dexter had a great time, I wonder who we should talk about next? ~Female**_

_We should talk about Apple! ~Male_

_**Why would we want to talk about Apple?**_

_Because I said so!_

_**Fine you win**_

* * *

Apple was walking around the school wondering what she could do today. There was so much that she wanted to do, but she had no idea what to start with. She walked around until she bumped into Humphrey. Apple looked at him and started blushing. Why was she blushing? Why did she have to bump into Humphrey! This was a bit shocking. She hasn't seen him around, he must be busy with the whole Mirror Cast.

"Hey Apple! I got something for you" Humphrey said.

"What did you get?"

Humphrey handed her some flowers. Roses, red and white. Apple had a blush forming on her cheeks. She was blushing like crazy! Apple took the roses from his hands and she smiled.

"Roses...My favorite." Apple said blushing.

"OMG! Look it's Apple and Humphrey! They are so cute together!" A student said giggling.

This made the couple blush even more. In Apple's fairy tale it's suppose to be Daring who is her prince, but she didn't care anymore. She wanted Humphrey to be her prince. He was sweeter and he actually got her items. Daring and Apple weren't even dating so there was no way that those two were going to be together. Apple was pretty sure that something else was going to happen. No one was following their paths anymore. What was wrong with Ever After High?

* * *

_**This is just the beginning of something greater! **_

_This is just crazy! Everyone should be following their paths!_

**_They don't have to! This is a new era!_**

"Ugh!" Maddie said.

**_See! Maddie isn't caring if she becomes the next Mad Hatter! _**

_That's because she is already crazy!_

"Hey! I'm not crazy!" Maddie shouted.

"Who is she talking to?" Raven asked Kitty.

"The narrators." Kitty answered.

"The...Who?" Brair asked.

"The narrators, they talk all the time telling us what's going to be happening in the show!" Maddie explained.

"What show?" Apple asked walking over to the group.

"Cute flowers, did Humphrey get them?" Raven asked smiling.

"He did! Isn't he just the sweetest!" Apple said blushing even more.

"He is!" Briar said walking over. "Now who are we talking about?"

"Humphrey" Raven said shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait! Apple you are with Humphrey? Since when?!" Briar asked.

"Since your party." Apple said blushing a bit.

"When are you two going to go on a date?" Kitty purred.

"I don't know Kitty. But he is really sweet...but my mom...she won't like it.." Apple said looking at the flowers and then tears started to roll down her face.

"Apple, you are your own person. You can date whoever you want. Daring is dating Lizzie. You can be happy with Humphrey as your prince." Darling said walking over.

"Don't forget...True love's kiss." Raven smiled.

"True...loves...kiss" Apple repeated.

"That's right! True Loves Kiss! It's the best way to know if you and Humphrey are the prefect match!" Maddie bounced up and down clapping her hands.

"But...how?" Apple asked.

"There's that rock..." Lizzie smiled.

"What rock?" Raven asked.

"OOOO! I know that rock!" Maddie cheered. "They say that this rock gives you guys two pieces of a heart and if they match up, you two are meant to be together! Lizzie's and Darings match." Maddie smiled. "It was so romantic!"

"Mine and Dexter's matched too." Raven blushed.

"Where is the rock?" Apple asked.

"In the forest, past the Wonderland well." Lizzie smiled. "It's shaped like a heart, you can't miss it."

"Thank you Lizzie!" Apple hugged her and ran back to her dorm room to get ready to go find Humphrey.

* * *

"Lizzie said it's past the Wonderland well." Apple said holding Humphrey's hand.

"Where are we going?" Humphrey asked Apple.

"It's a rock..." Apple mumbled.

"A rock?"

"But not just any rock! This one gives you two halves a heart and if they fit-"

"Then you are my true love. Dexter told me about it when him and Raven went."

"Oh.."

"I'm sure our two pieces will fit together perfectly"

"Are you sure sure?"

"Apple...trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Good. Cause this is the rock."

The rock was a heart shaped. Apple walked towards the rock and placed her hand on it, as she did the rock gave her heart piece. Humphrey went over to the rock and smiled at Apple as he placed his hand on the rock. Humphrey got a piece off the heart. Each piece is different from other people. Sometimes they are different from the fact that each piece is based on how they view their heart on in the inside. The two lovers faced each other, Crystal heart in hand. Apple was scared. She was really scared what was going to be happening. What if Humphrey wasn't the right one. What if he didn't really belong to her. Was there something different. She was scared. Apple looked at Humphrey and then at her heart piece. A rock that gives out crystal heart pieces. Apple shook her head and ran away from Humphrey clutching her heart piece. She couldn't do it. She didn't want to find out this way.

"APPLE! COME BACK!" Humphrey's voice shouted.


	10. True Love (Part 2)

Apple ran back to the school and ran into Raven Queen. "Woah! Slow down Apple. Why did you run all the way here? Where's Humphrey?" Raven asked.

"I couldn't do it." Apple panted.

"Couldn't do what?" Kitty asked.

Apple showed them her heart piece. "I have the heart piece - I didn't want to match it up with Humphreys...What if it didn't match up?"

"Apple, you are having anxiety over this? Calm down. I'm sure the two pieces will match up." Raven smiled at Apple.

"Apple! There you are!" Humphrey panted as he ran after Apple.

"Humphrey!" Apple looked at him.

Apple walked over to Humphrey as he held out his piece of the heart. "Please - Apple."

"I...Sure." Apple smiled.

"I am Blondie Lockes reporting live in the Hallways with Apple White and Humphrey! Let's see if their heart pieces match!" Blondie said as the camera was on the two lovers in the middle of the hallway.

Apple and Humphrey brought the pieces together as once they were together the pieces glowed - the same color - as they matched up. It turns out that not every fairy tale. This is the day everyone was watching it on the MirrorCast.

"There you have it folks! Apple and Humphrey are true lovers! This is Blondie Lockes signing off! Until next time!" Blondie said as she waved by the mirror.

"I can't believe it Apple! You and Humphrey" Briar said smiling.

"Hey Briar when are you going to find someone?" Blondie asked.

"He won't come for another 100 years," Briar said sighing.

"Blondie, your news is just right this week!" Darling smiled.

* * *

It was a few days and all over Ever After there were couples. Minus those who didn't have their Princess or their Prince. Raven and Apple were walking around the halls as they saw the few people without anyone. As the two arrived at Apple's locker - Blondie came over.

"Hey Blondie" Raven smiled.

"You know - we should host a party for the single people and see if anyone gets hooked up!" Blondie suggested.

"I was about to ask Raven that! You are a genius!" Apple smiles. "We should totally do it."

"When is it going to happen?" Raven asked.

"How about tomorrow night in the cafeteria," Blondie suggested again.

"That will give us enough time if we all worked together," Raven smiled at the two girls.

"Let's go!" Apple smiled

* * *

The next the students at Ever After didn't realize that for the students that didn't have that someone - their other classmates threw together a party for them. This was something that people looked forward to. Sooner or later the students at Ever After will each have a true love. It doesn't matter what story they are in - if the rock says they are true lovers then they are. Apple White was doing the last touches in the cafeteria before anything else can happen. Everything was getting ready- all the final touches. It was just a few more minutes until the rest of the student body will be arriving.

* * *

** (A/N: sorry it's a short chapter. But the next one will show who got together with who.) **


	11. Briar and Hopper (Part One)

_**(This chapter is all about**__ **Hopper**__** and Briar - Takes place after Wonderland and before the Dragon games.)**_

* * *

Today everything was changing at Ever After. Hopper - the son of the Frog Prince was finally going to get the courage to go up to Briar by himself and ask her out on a date. Hopefully he doesn't turn into a frog before he could say anything. Briar wasn't big into the whole frog thing apparently - last time he tried to confess with the help of cupid, it didn't go to well. Briar was finally getting over the fact that she doesn't have to follow in her mom's footsteps - she never did want that. Briar wanted to be herself - be the daredevil she is - always living life to the fullest before anything could happen.

"Hey Briar" Apple said walking over to her.

"Hey Apple - what's up?" Briar smiled.

"Nothing really. What about you?"

"A lot of things Apple."

"Wanna grab a Hocus Latte and talk about it?"

"Sure - let's go now"

So Apple and Briar headed off school grounds and towards the Cafe to get their Lattes. Apple was pretty sure that Briar wanted to talk about how she threw the book down the Wonderland Well - more like why she did it. As soon as they arrived at the Cafe, Apple went over and ordered the drinks while Briar went to get a seat. Something was about to happen but no one knew when or why. A few minutes later Apple arrived at their seats and smiled.

"So Briar, what is that you wanted to talk about now?"

"Why I threw the book down the well."

"Briar, why did you do that?"

"I finally realized that...I didn't want to be the next Sleeping Beauty. It was just that why do I have to give up everything that I love and wanted - just to sleep for 100 years or until my Prince comes. Who knows when that was going to happen!"

"Go on."

"So if I didn't sign the book - I didn't have to follow my destiny. If the book was gone then I wouldn't have to lose everyone that I love."

"Briar - that is so sweet."

"But it was that great of a job. Because I lost the book, that meant that nothing like this would've happened. Raven used her powers to let us create our own destinies because I threw the book down the well. If I didn't do that - I don't know what would happened"

"Briar, come on let's go back to school. You'll find your prince at the school"

The two girls headed back the school. What they didn't know was that there was someone who already liked Briar and was ready to be her prince. Who knew that this was going to be happenign so soon - so fast? Apple and Briar headed off to thier next class. Briar was pretty sure that there was no boy at Ever After that would want to date her. She was scared that she would actually have to follow her destiny and become the next sleeping beauty in order to get her prince and be happy with her life. Briar looked over at Apple and smiled. Apple saw Raven and looked ove at Briar.

"I'll see you later," Apple said as she ran over to Raven. "Oh Raven! How are you?"

Briar smiled as she saw what was happening between Apple and Raven. Sure Raven didn't want to be the next Evil Queen - and Apple is still trying to figure out how to make Raven follow their story so Apple can have her Ever After. Briar started walking as she bumped into Hopper. Just then there was a poof.

"Hopper!" Briar said as she looked around and then looked at the floor. "There you are." She smiles as she picked him up in frog form.

"For I am ashmaed! I have turned into this form. Briar, my fair lady how are you?" Hopper - in his frog form - who was apparently good at talking asked.

"Hopper, I'm okay. I'm sorry for all this time that I didn't really get to know you. Would you like...to get some lunch later today?" Briar asked.

"I would love to!" Hopper smiled - kind of, it's pretty hard to tell in the frog form.

"Great. Meet me by my lockers after class." Briar set him down and kissed him as she walked away.

Hopper ran to where his friends - Dexter and Humphrey were. The MirrorLab - where else would they be? Hopper was so happy that he was finally going to be with Briar.

* * *

"Dexter! Humphery are you two here?" Hopper asked as he enter the MirrorLab.

"Hey Hopper" Dexter said as he looked up from the Mirror.

"Is something wrong?" Humphrey asked - from the ladder - that he normally falls off of.

"Briar asked me to lunch!" Hopper smiled proudly.

"What did you do?" Humphrey asked as he came down the ladder.

"Nothing! She bumped into me and I asked how she was, then all of a sudden she was like 'do you want to have lunch?'" Hopper sat down in one of the chairs. "How can I talk to her, without becoming a frog? Her beauty is just so - " Hopper turned into a frog. "FOR SHAME! I am a forg again! How will the beauty of Briar ever stand to look at me when I eat lunch this way?"

"Hopper, just take deep breathes, you'll do fine. I was scared on my first date with Raven." Dexter admitted.

"How are you and Raven doing?" Humphrey asked looking into another Mirror.

"We are doing great. How are you and Apple? Still fighting? Still unsure? In love?" Dexter asked looking up to look at Humphrey.

"Everything is okay with us." Humphrey smiled at them.

"That is great." Hopper said as he hopped closer to them. "I need to go find a Princess to change me back before I meet with Briar!" Hopper said as he got off the table. "I will see you two later" Hopper started to hop down the stairs as he was sure there was someone not in class to change him.

* * *

Hopper looked around the place - just then he spotted Maddie Hatter. He hopped closer and looked up at Maddie. "Sweet Madeline! Will you ever be so nice and give me a kiss to change me back?" Hopper asked as he was praying that she would help him.

"Oh! Hey Hoper! Sure I would love to help you' Maddie asked as she leaned close to give him kiss. She kissed his cheek and Hopper changed back. "That is so amazing!" Maddie smiled as she walked away from him.

"Finally. I can go meet...her" Hopper smiled as he had a few minutes to go get some flowers from garden to make sure there were the right flowers for her.

* * *

During lunch time - Briar and Hopper were outside. It was a bright sunny day that Briar thought it would be a goo thing to have Lunch outside. Hopper suprised her by making sure when they ate outside it was like a picnic. Briar was surly shocked at the fact that he was so sweet. Briar sat on the blanket and shelooked at the fruit.

"I got you something." Hopper smiled. He then handed her a dozen roses.

"Roses.." Briar looked at him. She was shocked that he got her something - other than the swamp flowers that he normally left by her locker."Hopper- these are amazing."

"Thanks." Hopper said smiling.

Briar leans close and kisses his lips. She didn't know what would happen if they kissed - with him being a frog and could turn at any moment. As soon as their lipss touched - there was a spark and the two of them pulled away from each other.

"Wow" Briar said looking at him.

"What was that?" Hopper asked her.


End file.
